Pepper Pots 'N' Pans
Personality Pepper Pots 'n' Pans is a chef who just loves to cook. Her widely known specialties are Cheese Soup and Carrot Sandwiches. She hates to do dishes, but will do them anyway. She's always serving up delicious dishes! And she can't resist having bed time snacks... in the middle of the night! Her personality is just like all the foods she makes...sweet, but when you anger her, you can activate her spicy side... Appearance Pepper Pots 'n' Pans is a brown-skinned girl with black button eyes and pastel pink cheeks. Her hair is long and light pink, with wrapped strands of hair for her bangs. She wears her hair in pigtails with red bows. Pepper wears a dress resembling a picnic table cloth with a magenta and peach-pink pattern. At the neck is a white frilled segment, matching the one on the hem line of her skirt. Her dress has 6 orange buttons and a white sash at the waist. Pepper's dress also has elbow length sleeves that are red and white striped with pale orange ruffled cloth at the ends. Her shoes are light orange mary janes with red bows at the toe, matching the red socks she wears. Pepper Cooks Up Fun wears a red waitress like dress with a white segement at her chest with two orange buttons, and a pink apron with a white lining and small orange heart in the corner. The skirt of the dress is in two layers with white ruffles lining them and orange puff sleeves. She also has on red socks and plain orange sandals. Mini Pepper wears a red dress with two white stripes and 2 rows of orange buttons going down the center, white ruffled lining, and white sleeves with orange stripes and ruffles along the ends. She wears her normal red socks and orange maryjanes. Bed time Pepper wears red footy pajamas with an orange band going down the center with white lining, and orange on the ends of her long sleeves. Pet Pepper's pet is Piggy. It's a round, pink pig with a curly tail and button eyes with tiny reddened cheeks. For bed time, Piggy may sometimes wear a red eyemask. Home Pepper lives on a very grassy land with a sandwich oriented pathway that leads to her home. She has a two-person table by her home so that others may eat outside of it. Her house looks to be made out of cheese with many plants and objects adorning it. On the side of her house is a chalkboard and the porch roof is held up by big wooden spoons. On the top roof is a pot of some type of noodle dish matching her noodle trees. Merchandise * ''#5 of series 2 ''Pepper Pots 'n' Pans, Comes with pet, Ladle/spoon, Pot (with lid), and soup bowl. * ''#3 of series 4 ''Pepper's Midnight Snack (2nd edition), comes with pet, sandwich, dessert, and spoon. * ''#8 of series 4 ''Mini Lalaloopsy Pepper Cooks Up Fun, comes with same items as the first mentioned but with different colors. * Mini Tippy's Ballet Recital with Tippy Tumblelina * Pepper Pencil Topper * Normal size Pepper Pots 'n' Pans * Silly Pet Parade train comes with Piggy. * Double pack normal size doll included with Ace Fender Bender Trivia * Pepper's blush color does not stay consistent on any of her dolls. * Her Third Edition outfit is similar to Crumbs' Tea Party outfit. Both girls bake/cook. * You can buy Pepper's second Edition outfit as a fashion pack, but the fashion pack is super-rare. * In the poster, her pig has black feet, but in real life it has pink ones. * Pepper debuted in Princess Parade, but she had no speaking roles. * On her poster, her hair is dark pink with orange bows, unlike the real doll. Gallery PosterPepper.jpg Pepper pots n pans box.jpg Image 2.jpg Mini Pepper Box.jpg Mini Pepper Pots N Pans (2nd Edition).jpg Pepper Cooks Up Fun Box.JPG Image tippy and pepper.jpg Mini Pepper Pots N Pans (1st Edition).jpg Pepper Pots 'N Pans (3rd Edition).jpg Category:Characters Category:Full Size Doll Category:Girl Category:Mini Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Skin Tone: Dark Category:Birthday: June Category:Pet: Farm Animal Category:In the Show